thetraumafandomcom-20200214-history
Helpmech
Helpmechs is the generic name for unarmed support mechs, intended to function as part of an organic force. They were designed to administer emergency medical aid, evacuate the wounded and provide comms support over a wide area. Helpmechs are usually bipedal, although some tracked variants have been seen in northern areas. Development Following the initial successes of mech forces against the ECon assault columns in 2045, Trident Industries were encouraged to consider ways of integrating their mechs with the existing military-industrial complex, rather than establishing themselves as a seperate alternative. The first and most successful of these ways was the development of a medical-support mech. The first version of these was a stationary diagnostic station, capable of analysing a patient, recommending treatment, dispensing medication and, in later versions, carrying out basic surgical procedures. The success of these "standing doctors" lead to the development of a mobile version, to be deployed in the field as part of combat forces. In order to maximise their utility to battlefield commanders, Trident researchers attempted to fold in as many roles as possible. Not content with creating medics, the helpmechs would also serve as communications techs, intelligence officers, tactical advisors and even as cooks. To comply with US Army regulations, helpmechs would be unarmed. Weapons Helpmechs are not equipped to handle weapons, and it appears that their software lacks the necessary protocols for aiming and firing weapons. Proposals to equip reprogrammed helpmechs with suicide charges have faltered on the difficulty of capturing helpmechs, which are rarely encountered alone. Equipment Helpmechs are equipped with a wide range of useful tools, the most tactically significant of which is a long-range, multichannel broadwave interface designed to allow a helpmech to act as a liason between organic and mech forces. The interface makes helpmechs among the most dangerous of battlefield opponents, as they drastically improve the communication and tactical awareness of mech forces they are in proximity to. For this reason, helpmechs are almost always priority targets, as their destruction will materially degrade the threat provided by their accompanying mech forces. Helpmechs are typically also equpped with powerful sensors and basic medical equipment, and some models have been seen fitted with uprated radars for anti-aircraft detection. Variants Helpmechs were constructed in three major series. Mark I helpmechs were the stationary, cylindrical units usually called "standing doctors". These are now vanishingly rare and should not be trusted to perform any medical purpose. The Mk I was superceded by the mobile, bipedal Mk II, equipped with light armour and an uprated sensor package. The final version produced before the Trauma was the Mk III, distinguished by thicker armour plating on the torso area and by a chunkier hip assembly, designed to allow the replacement of the legs with tracks in the event of very rough terrain deployment. Vulnerabilites Helpmechs share physical vulnerabilities with swordmechs, especially along the leg and arm joints, although the Mk III's thicker armour makes it more resilient to incoming fire. Helpmechs are also vulnerable to sensor attacks such as flashbangs, forcing the unit to either shut down its sensors or accept considerable damage. Helpmechs are also helpless without their escorts, and lone helpmechs should therefore be dispatched instantly before they can summon assistance. Category:Mechs